Hammer and Sickle
by Killer300
Summary: Imagine if communism actually worked well enough to beat the West. Imagine if Kyon secretly hates the Soviet Union but finds out the only person who can give him the freedom he wants is the person that is most loyal to it, Haruhi. Please read and review.
1. Hammer and Sickle

Hammer and Sickle

It's depressing, living in a world under the fist of totalitarianism. Not that the West is any better, seeing how it has turned into a fascist state and all. If I had to choose between the U.S.S.R and the fascist West, I'd choose the former. It's true that no one starves and that everyone has a home. The form of communism we are under is called techno-communism. You see, a supercomputer in the capital analyzes economic conditions and makes decisions based on it. With this, communism not only works, but also works better than the laize-fair capitalism despite what capitalists may say. That, and the focus on technology for funding have caused the U.S.S.R. to dominate the world.

Which is why now, I go to school feeling depressed. I hate the bullshit they keep telling us. Yes, everyone has what they need, that's true. But, I want my civil rights. I want them all. I want Freedom of Speech, Freedom of Press, and the Right to a Fair Trial. Religion I can do without because of the effect it has on the West, it turned into a religious fundamentalist state suppressing all rights, but I want my others. But no, I have to just count myself lucky enough to live where there is massive economic success, and that wealth is shared everywhere.

Someone who really doesn't help things is a girl named Haruhi. This girl is the opposite of me when it comes to the Communist State. She loves it, and proudly wears dozens of medals on her uniform awarded to her by the state. The medals are for things like the parades she organizes and the capitalist spy she rooted out. She is the most popular girl in school, and I hate her. She symbolizes everything that Communism succeeds at. It seduces the people with the material wealth, so that they forget about their civil rights. I know you need both to achieve true democracy, but we are missing the most important component. Without freedom, material wealth is worthless. But, who am I to judge. Perhaps this is what all human progress was really meant to achieve, a perfect economy ruled by an iron fist.

She eyed me suspiciously. She always did, I stuck out so much. I did very little to keep my uniform tight, and I always look so depressed. So, the more depression attacked me, the more Haruhi became suspicious I was possibly a traitor to the Soviet Union. I have learned to hide my anger, and my other emotions inside. But, I can't hide my depression. That one emotion will overpower everything with me. Everyday, I go home and cry myself to sleep. The tears still sting my face, and make me wish I would just die.

When I got to school, she was still behind me, still eyeing me closely. I didn't like this, but there was no way to avoid it. Besides, no one ever worried about someone being depressed. Anger, not depression, is what people look for. Angry people are the ones they stomp out. Angry people are the ones they target.

Well, there is one fate I would like to avoid. They tend to send the depressed and angry to psychiatric wards, which are really just brainwashing centers. They are INCREDIBLY good at it yes, but it isn't really getting treated. You're just turned into another robot for the state basically. I know because I've been to one once. The one thing that they couldn't get to was my unquenchable need for freedom, but they got a lot of other stuff. They robbed me of my privacy with the weekly visits that are now required. They robbed me of my pride by degrading me with behavior modification. They robbed me of my family by brainwashing my parents into robots of the state. They robbed me of my desire with beauty also betraying. That part might have been unintentional, but the rest was.

When in class, I found myself not paying attention at all. This was not an uncommon occurrence, considering that despite the excellent education they provide, most of it is just stuff about either math or science, neither of which I care for. History is all propaganda, and literature is all stuff I care nothing about for the most part. They controlled the information, so they controlled the world.

So, instead I thought about what I had at home, which was my only escape. I had my poetry, which liberated me. Without it, my sanity would be broken. There was entertainment, for example a show that even I had to admit was amazing called "Glorious Rebellion" which showed a rebel group overthrowing a fascist state. It was incredible because of great pacing, effects, and great character development. But, I couldn't bear watching it because of what it represented to me, another control device.

While I waited for another hellish day to end, suddenly Haruhi appeared behind me. I felt her breath on my ear as she whispered into it, "Meet me after school or else I'll report you as a spy." After that, class proceeded as normal.

After what seemed like an eternity in hell while someone stabs you repeatedly, school finally ended. Then, I went outside and Haruhi was there, waiting. I hated her, and I didn't even want to know what she planned to do. Didn't help that she had three of her cronies with her.

She said, "Kyon, you're alarmingly depressed and also lack any job goals. You have no friends, and currently have missed three weeks of school in the past. So, we're going to invite you into our club. It's that or facing much further time in the psychiatric ward as you know."

Okay, this scared the crap out of me. How the hell does she know all this stuff? Is there a social program in place where you get access to secret files in return for being rather loyal? Who knows, but this is kind of scary for obvious reasons. I mean, if Haruhi knows all this stuff, what else does know? She knows I've been in a psychiatric hospital, does that also means she knows that I still write poetry to keep myself sane and that I still burst for freedom from the state.

I said, "Considering I don't exactly have a choice, yes."

At that, Haruhi basically dragged me to the clubroom. There, I saw a room that would've made Stalin cry in glee with its loyalty. On the back wall, there is massive Soviet flag that covers it completely. On each of the sidewalls rests a picture with a famous Soviet Leader on it. Above each picture is a hammer and sickle over a red star. Overall, everywhere you look, there's probably at least somewhere a Hammer and Sickle, a Red Star, or both. To add to that, the desk where the computer is has a red drape over it that has the Hammer and Sickle on a side of it.

Basically, you are SURROUNDED by Haruhi's world here, which is basically the worship of communism. Also, that computer I noticed is the latest model, which is incredibly powerful. It has 2/3 of the computing power that the supercomputer that runs everything does, and that one can compute at least 900 trillion functions at once, and tracks the economic data of every continent on Earth except the U.S.A. So yeah, that computer on the desk is kind of scary. I realize immediately that Haruhi is being rewarded for diligence and loyalty with stuff and special privileges.

I realize that for Haruhi, communism isn't just an economic system. It's a full blown religion. Every day, she gets up and pledges loyalty to the state. She tries to convert more to the religion every day. She follows the core laws of the state like a hardcore Christian follows the commandment. She isn't really a bad person; she just worships this ideology to such a massive extent that it alienates anyone that isn't incredibly hardcore like her.

But, she also has incredible charisma with all of her energy, allowing her to recruit hundreds to the cause already. She could have whomever she wants in that club, so why would she pick me? Well, because I'm a heretic, and one who needs to be converted before he encourages too many others.

The name of the club only confirmed this. It was called, I.C.Y. or the Introducing Communism to Youth club. Yeah, I bet someone fainted with how ludicrously loyal it was. The club's purpose was to get troubled kids and turn them into hard working citizens of the Soviet Union. Well, looks like I'm an excellent test subject to try this out on.

Okay, Haruhi doesn't just worship communism. She also has a marriage to it. This club and me are gifts to communism like a lover gives a ring to a lover. This was her marriage ring and it was graciously accepted by communism. What's next? She expands the club to thousands of schools as an anniversary present. Seriously, I know how she initiated the love affair. She memorized the Communist Manifesto and rooted out the spy to start the relationship. To solidify the relationship, she organized a couple of parades and used her popularity to spread communism.

Yeah, Haruhi needs help. She is a drug addict who needs rehab. She's a lover whose is outright stalking her lover's every move. She's a religious nut who would make people scared of the religion by the intensity of their devotion. She's the kind of person who used to deliver sermons with such intensity that it scares people into believing. She's the kind of person who openly attacks people of the opposite ideology violently. I've seen her burn bibles calling them a tool of the rich to oppress the poor. I've seen her burn money in a massive bon fire. I've seen her build a giant Red Star to celebrate the Soviet Union. It was made of steel and was assembled in an underground workshop. She did the work so she could "experience the plight of the worker," to hear her put it. It was the equivalent of a hardcore Christian crucifying himself.

That day, we just listened to her give a speech. Okay, that was actually pretty incredible. She has the voice down for it perfectly. She speaks with such intensity and power that you just have to listen to her. She also has this way looking that makes you feel like she is looking intensely at you. It causes you to be hopelessly drawn in. Here, the speech was on the evils of the West and how we needed destroy the West with nuclear weapons if necessary if they refused to convert to communism.

Overall, I had one hellish day. There was the usual stuff with school but now I have Haruhi to deal with EVERY day after school. Yeah, this is going to suck isn't it.


	2. Learning to be Red

Learning to be Red

I woke up, not sure what to do that day. Yesterday was Saturday, and today there isn't any school. Which is fortunate, because otherwise I would have Haruhi to deal with today. They are talking about making a 7-day workweek, but fortunately even hardliners like Haruhi oppose it on the grounds that one needs a weekend day to refresh. Yeah, I think I would probably commit suicide if I had to go to school every single day. I had no plans for today, so I planned to just stay at home and write poetry.

But then, the phone rang. I groaned, not sure who would be calling me. But then, a voice that was becoming all too familiar said, "Kyon, come here, I need your help organizing another parade. I know about the poetry, and as do my comrades in the state, so I suggest you hurry to the park." Haruhi said.

Okay, that terrified me for obvious reasons. What, did they just let me write poetry so they could use it as blackmail later like this? For some reason, I suspected Haruhi pulled some strings to let this happen so that she could use me as an example. That does make sense, she could have me burn the poetry once I'm fully brainwashed as yet another gift to her lover, communism. What would she get in return? Would she become a senior government official? Would she become the closet advisor to the head of the state? Probably not that, she would probably claim the head of the state was not truly communist and have him turned in.

When I got to the park, I saw why Haruhi liked this place. It had a massive statue of Lenin in the middle. There were also dozens of Soviet flags all over the place. When I saw Haruhi, I wanted to cry. She was wearing a shirt and pants in the pattern of the Soviet Union flag. It was red with a massive hammer and sickle over the red star on the front of it.

Haruhi then said, "Kyon, I forgot to introduce you to my colleagues, the shorter girl right next to me is Mikuru, the boy is Itsuki, and the girl with glasses is Yuki. Now, the reason I need you here is because of a serious problem with past parades. They have been very repetitive, and would've been completely ignored had it not been for the things I've done to liven them up. This year, I need something to liven it up without a massive stunt of loyalty."

Wow, even Haruhi realizes those were getting a little out of control. Yeah, the first parade is the one where she burned a bible; the next year it was money. Last year she had made a giant Red Star to adorn the school that's still there. The parade itself was a failure, so maybe she did it to forgive herself or something. So yeah, I can understand why she may need something to liven things up. But how the HELL could I do that?

As if she was reading my mind, she said, "Kyon, you're not exactly the most loyal person to the Soviet Union here. Everyone knows it too. I did a poll at the school, and everyone agreed that you were one of the least loyal people in our district. Therefore, if everyone saw you wearing a special suit at the Soviet Union, things would liven up quite a bit. That's why, you shall be wearing this."

At that, Itsuki brought a box up to her, which she took a robe out of it. It had the Hammer and Sickle with the Red Star. It was just like her suit, except it was a robe and was huge. It was supposed to drape down at your feet, I guess to force a certain walking pace. I saw that Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki all were wearing the robes. I realized what she probably going to do now. Recently, I heard she had trained some in gymnastics. So, she was probably going to do some trick on a massive hovercraft while everyone behind her the Soviet Union theme played and everyone would act like recent converts on it or something.

I tried to resist putting it on saying that no one would believe it but you just can't say no to Haruhi when she wants something like this. She got me into it, and also had me wear a very heavy medal in the shape of the Red Star. This was one of her most prized medals I realized. She was really investing a lot into me. Considering she also had a black belt in some martial art from what I've heard, I will probably die a very painful death if I screw up.

After being forced into clothes that I would rather burn than wear, I was brought onto a massive hovercraft. Yeah, this looked like a carrier hovercraft. There are three main types of hovercraft. The first is a called bike hovercraft, which is only big enough to carry one person. The next is a car hovercraft, which can also be a tank with different armor and a massive gun on top, which holds a couple of people to a dozen depending on its configuration. Finally, there is the carrier hovercraft. It is massive, being the size of a naval ship on land. It can hold hundreds of people or can hold some massive guns and armor.

Hovercraft technology, which was one of the technologies discovered that allowed the Soviet Union to dominate. The other two being highly advanced computers and lasers that could easily shoot down missiles and planes. The hovercraft could easily float over any terrain, could carry over 100 metric tons easily, and could go up to 500 kilometers per hour. Most went at 150-300 because of weight. The carrier ones could actually go up to 100, but usually didn't not because of weight, but because of the risk to the people onboard.

One may wonder what powers all of this? Well, nuclear and solar mainly. Solar panels power all the vehicles, while nuclear power powers all the cities and massive war machines. The former was another component that the U.S.S.R. had early that many forget about. The latter had become so developed that it powered massive naval ships and carrier hovercraft. Now, they were supposedly testing car size hovercraft with it, and even had a successful prototype. Yeah, the U.S.S.R.'s techno-communism had dominated the world.

That didn't matter to me now though. Now, I was on top of this carrier, which had some sort special gymnastics thing on it. Also, it had a special flagpole on it. I now realized what Haruhi was going to do, she was going to do gymnastics and also probably show me as a sort of prize. Soon, the carrier moved onto a massive street. There, the streets were lined with people. I'm not surprised, Haruhi always drew A LOT of attention because of her charisma and the parades were usually at least interesting to watch.

She brought me up to a platform that overlooked the people and a strange gymnasium like thing on the carrier. Suddenly, the Hymn of the Soviet Union started playing and she jumped onto the gymnasium. She started doing flips and jumps, going around the thing like a monkey. She even twisted around a turret on the carrier for defense like a monkey. Then, she climbed to the top to where the flag was and pumped her fist in the air while yelling, "Our enemies are helpless! They lack the world's most powerful weapon, which is the worker liberated from the chains of capitalism! No longer shall men and women be separated by the scourge of nationalism, or chained by the evils of capitalism!"

Massive cheers erupted from the crowd that was genuine. Haruhi's charisma and the state's brainwashing in combination had made the crowd believe every word she said. Perhaps it was true, that the worker was truly the only one who could rule the world, but I don't care. At that moment, I decide the only thing the state ever seems to do is abuse. Communism, fascism, and even democracy all seem to lead to the same thing. So what if the economy is perfect and that everyone is without need. That is all worthless with the freedom to enjoy it.

Suddenly, Haruhi looks down at me and then jumps down with a microphone. Then, she grabs me and proclaims to the crowd, "This boy here doesn't appreciate the Soviet Union. That shall change. By the end of the year, he shall be a worker that improves our society rather than pointlessly shuns it. Today, we must start the process of curing him of the lies of capitalism. We must turn him into the worker we all dream of. The first step is celebrating his struggle and all the others who struggle with themselves. Cheer with me. LONG LIVE THE SOVIET UNION!" Haruhi yelled.

The crowd got in an uproar. They started chanting with Haruhi and also started chanting, "Free yourself Kyon!" Okay, being the absolute center of attention is the scariest feeling in the world. Knowing these people love the Soviet Union unlike me just scares me even more. Knowing these same people openly look down on me, rather than just ignoring me terrifies to me such a massive extent that I feel like the world is about to kill me right here for refusing to conform."

In front of me, I also saw soldiers marching were chanting too. I also saw hover tanks riding next to me. When I looked up, I saw hover copters. Hover copters worked differently than hovercraft. It's the same core technology, but it's made more powerful in return for not being able to lift as much. It can still carry up to 40 metric tons though. Also, they all can go to 800 per hour kilometers very quickly. They are brimming with weapons and are completely bulletproof. They also have the same laser technology that protects other stuff from missiles and other aircraft. With them, their other weapons were missiles; lasers focused enough to efficiently destroy ground targets and chain guns to take care of infantry.

Also flying were jet aircraft that easily could break the sound barrier and slightly bigger hover copters carrying troops. Haruhi must be REALLY popular to have all of this. I also see on a balcony overlooking us the leader of Japan and his closet advisors. I realized that he was personally interested in Haruhi's club being a success so it could spread to other schools. So, he too wanted this to be a success and for me to be a guinea pig to show that it was possible to convert heretics to the cause of communism.

I decided to do the only thing that gave me the strength for things like this, reciting a poem in my head.

_Freedom, it's a dangerous concept. _

_Freedom, it tastes harsh at first. _

_Freedom, it must be diligently maintained. _

_So why choose it? _

_Because none can deny._

_That it's more valuable than silver. _

_That it's more powerful than a gun. _

_That it's lovelier than flowers. _

_That it's more lethal than arsenic. _

_That it's more pleasurable than drugs. _

_So God, bow before it. _

_So Workers, bow before it. _

_So Nations, bow before it. _

_For none of you can offer what it can. _

I feel much calmer now that I've recited that in my head. I constantly have to recite it in my head now. It looks like I'll soon have it in my head always, for otherwise I'll be killed. I wrote it myself, and it always comforts me in these harsh times. Is it any good from an objective view, who knows. Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't. What matters is that it gets me through the day.

I'm then raised by a platform and I see Haruhi smiling at me from the flagpole. Eventually, the platform is lowered and Haruhi jumps down to where I am, but the message was sent to me, the world is watching me. I will never escape from it. No matter what I do, the world will be watching. The amount of efficiency the communism now has from technology lets it overcome capitalism on all fronts, and therefore burning democracy too. The grave of democracy is covered in money and the failure of markets. You can't convince people with freedom to keep democracy; the economy must be great too. That's why America ultimately failed and the Soviet Union took over so easily. You must have both equality and freedom; otherwise people will not support democracy.

When I'm lowered, Mikuru whispers into my ear, "Talk to me later. I'll meet you in the alleyway behind school with Yuki. Also, know that Itsuki is KGB agent sent to help Haruhi by any means necessary to achieve her goals."

This really wasn't helping things. I didn't doubt what Mikuru was saying, Itsuki was the perfect KGB agent. He had this whole happy demeanor that let him disguise himself easily with the crowd. Also, he always supported Haruhi, even when she was going insane, like with the Red Star incident.

What I didn't exactly appreciate about the whole situation was what it meant about the others. Was Mikuru was tricking me so she could arrest me? Was Mikuru a religious nut from the West trying to recruit me? Or, was she maybe something else entirely I had never imagined? Also, what was Yuki? She was so quiet it was terrifying. Almost as if she had some dark secret she could only keep with absolute silence.

Later, after the parade, I met them in the alleyway that was behind our school, concealing us from most cameras for example. Mikuru said, "Kyon, you're right in thinking I'm not a communist. I'm not from the West either. Kyon, I'm an anarchist. I believe in the complete destruction of the state. I know you yearn for freedom and what I'm here to tell you is that anarchism will provide it to you in limitless quantities. Also, I've come from a time in the future. Communism still reigns over the Earth, and has colonized the stars. But, literature is freer. So, I was able to find out about anarchism. Will you join me Kyon? Will you help me destroy the state?"

I say, "Yes." It's the surest decision in my life. I don't care if the economy collapses and everything else with it. I will have my freedom, and have it in complete form. Nothing will stop me from having it now.

Yuki said, "Kyon, I'm here for a different reason. I'm a representative of the Data Integration Entity. I'm here to study Haruhi Suzimya who created the world you have currently. She changed history significantly with just a single thought. She has the power to create data from nothing. In your terms, she is a god, but she is not like the Christian god. She isn't omnipresent, and doesn't know she is omnipotent. I will tell you the full details of this at another time, for now, I must return to Haruhi to discuss something and you must go with Mikuru to help her.

At that, Mikuru led me to a secret underground facility. It was full of guns and designs of various buildings. On the main wall, a giant black A was painted with a circle around it. It represented Anarchism. There, we formulated our plans. She told me that we needed to destroy the supercomputer in the capital, nuke certain key cities, and that we needed to wait until the West was completely destroyed so that the entire world would descend into anarchy at once, eliminating the possibility of fundamentalism and fascism taking over which were both worse than communism. The whole time, we needed to avoid Haruhi. Killing her would result in the end of the universe if that were even possible. If she found out, she would subconsciously reverse things back to communism without us being able to stop her.

When I went home, I no longer felt hopeless. I felt as if I could accomplish something, I just needed to follow Mikuru's plan and everything would be fine. Eventually, I would have the freedom I always wanted. The economy may crash and the people will struggle without an authority to guide them, but they will eventually learn to appreciate freedom. Afterall, if a world has a god, what could possibly ever go wrong right?


	3. Truth, Nukes and Crashes

Truth, Nukes, and Crashes

The next day, I was finally happy. I now had a way to fight communism, which was to follow Mikuru's plan. I just had to draw suspicion away from myself until we could execute it. When I got to the school, I discovered soldiers were flowing in. This freaked me out, and then I saw it. A kid with a cross in his hand was being carried off. Apparently, he had chosen a different option than me when confronted with the club. Not that I felt sorry for him, religion in all forms causes massive damage to freedom.

Afterwards, I went through school like usual. I eagerly awaited the chance to meet with Mikuru. When the day finished up, I went to the clubroom, waiting for another speech by Haruhi on communism or whatever. When she appeared, she had us to do something completely different. We gathered up all the religious objects that the captured had, and burned them outside the school for all to watch. The cross on the other hand she melted with a special heat focus.

All of the students stood in awe at the bonfire and Haruhi's speech accompanying it. Her speech attacked religion, specifically Christianity with massive intensity while also cooling down when needed to keep people drawn in. When it ended, everyone was cheering. Haruhi had effectively united the student body against Christianity to such an extent that I doubt anyone else from the West will be able to sneak in.

After that, incident, we were dismissed from school. Before I could leave with Mikuru, Yuki grabbed me and we were suddenly in a standard issue apartment room. Yuki then said, "Kyon, I need to explain Haruhi's motives for making the world like this. I will also show you proof of Haruhi's power later. Don't worry, Mikuru has already been informed about this."

After waiting briefly for me to induce the information, she continued. "Haruhi created this world for a reason. You see, this world has really only existed for about 10 years. When Haruhi was a child, she lived in a world where the U.S.S.R. had lost the cold war, and Japan was a free market. When the economy of the early 1990s crashed, Haruhi's father's business failed completely. Her father went bankrupt and his wife divorced him. She would soon lose her job too. Her father eventually committed suicide and her mother became more distant when she finally got a job. Haruhi hated the market world after that, thinking that capitalism killed her father. That was what spawned the subconscious wish that changed everything.

"I wish to live in a world where everyone can eat, have a home and where the economy never crashes." Haruhi wished.

After waiting for me to come to grasps with that, Yuki said, "Kyon, capitalism did indirectly kill her father. Yes, she created a world with a totalitarian regime, but everyone is provided for. Now, to show you an example of her power."

At that, she turned on a television. I saw New York City, which now had churches and soldiers everywhere. Yep, religious fundamentalism mixed with fascism. Suddenly, all the churches spontaneously exploded. Also, hundreds of people suddenly lit on fire. They were priests and other religious figures. I realize now what had just happened. Haruhi had taken out her anger on the religious institutions in New York City.

Then, the TV changed channels. This time, I saw a missile silo in Mexico. The nuke in it spontaneously exploded. I saw the scene in various other locations across the United States, which now included Canada and Mexico. She was robbing the United States of its nuclear arsenal. This, she was preparing the world unbeknownst to herself to be taken over completely by the Soviet Union.

After that, Yuki sent me back to Mikuru. I was underground again. I told Mikuru about the nuclear weapons. She grinned and said, "Kyon, this is wonderful. It means our plan can be executed soon. As you know, the Soviet Union now has nuclear missiles that are programmed to dodge anti-missile systems. Well, we must acquire these weapons and destroy Tokyo, London, and Moscow with them. The world economy will crash, especially since the supercomputer is located in Moscow. While they do have a backup, that is located in Tokyo and London. When the economy goes to ruin, we can launch a revolution that will completely destroy the state. During this, we must shut off communication completely. Humanity was never supposed to group together like this. More nuclear weapons will be launched, effectively sealing humanity away from itself, and allowing for the world to return once again to the peace it once knew before humanity lay its dark empire upon it."

After that, we went back to planning. Her plan was to capture the weapons with a special hacking device she had. Then, they would launch and be out of the control of the people controlling them. I realized while working with her that she wasn't just any kind of anarchist, she was an eco-anarchist. Environmentalism, the ideology was starting to become popular in the Soviet Union and it was endorsed by the State but this was much more than that. She wanted to turn the world back to what it was before humanity ruined it in her opinion. Yeah, that's kind of freaky. But, she's much better than my other options all things considered.

I went home, going to and hoping that everything would just work itself out for once. Instead, I found dreams that changed everything.

I woke up, in a dark room with Haruhi. She said, "Kyon, why do keep on resisting this system? Doesn't a system where everyone is perfectly provided for and has a purpose in life enough for you? What is the purpose of civil rights in a world without need? The government exists to preserve this world at all costs. So what if some people have to die, and others brainwashed. This world is as close as humanity can ever come to perfect."

I reply, "Haruhi, there is more to life than material wealth. Yes, that can be an important part of it, but the purpose of material wealth is to provide for life, not take it over. This flaw exists in your system as well as with the extreme parts of the free market. That part of life is supposed to be occupied by art and love. Material of wealth is supposed to provide for the life of art and love, not replace it. Your world has committed that sin far too much."

How she is talking to me, I don't care. It was why I didn't care earlier whether she was a god or not. What matters to me are my rights and my medicating art. It keeps my sanity in a world gone to hell.

Haruhi replied, "Kyon, that's true perhaps, but the world you want will have the opposite problem. Freedom of Expression and art are meaningless without the material wealth to enjoy them. Do you really think a nuclear holocaust will fulfill that? What will really happen is you'll be too preoccupied trying to survive to care about such things."

"Well, Haruhi that is perhaps true, but that just means we're bouncing from one extreme to another. You have not created a world where balance is possible. I'm not saying the world you once existed in would've been better. But why can't you wish for a world with both?" I ask her.

"Kyon, I don't know that much about my own powers. More importantly, perhaps this right to Freedom of Expression you want so badly will be given once the Soviet Union no longer is threatened." She replied.

"Haruhi, that isn't true and you know it. The government of the Soviet Union must keep itself powerful by any means necessary. Because it is almost literally endorsed by a god, it's never going to go away. Look, how about you dream up a world that combines civil rights with economic rights to create the world we both want." I said.

She replied, "Kyon, that's impossible. What you want would be a world without conflict. That is a world without purpose and pain. You see, conflict is what gives our lives purpose. Without conflict, your life would be meaningless. You must always have something to want to challenge and combat. Without conflict, people would a sense of purpose, and without a sense of purpose, people would lose the will to live. You see it in rich people, with their pointless spending and their massive donations to random causes. Their lives are losing purpose because they lack need and have limitless freedom. That's how one can philosophically figure out that heaven can't exist. That also why a world with both can't exist."

Okay, I have no idea how to respond to that. So she's saying I have to choose between a perfect economy or limitless freedom because I can't have both. She's right though, life would be meaningless without conflict. Well, does that conflict have to come from rights and economics?

"Haruhi, why not design a world with both a perfect economy and great freedom but have the conflict come from elsewhere?" I asked.

Haruhi replied, "Kyon, you don't understand. If those are two perfect, than too many other problems will disappear. Without some sort of suffering, you can have nothing. The external world determines how one feels, despite what many think and those two things are two very important parts of the external world. The reason why love can be so powerful despite adversity is because of the adversity, not despite it. Without pain, you can have no pleasure. Without external problems, internal ones will go away."

When I heard that, I suddenly fell to my knees and cried. Humanity was doomed to forever hate, destroy and waste because it was needed for conflict.

Haruhi said in response to this, "Kyon, the problem is you don't have relationships, work, and hobbies to distract you. Most people have these things to distract them from it. That's what you need, things to distract you from that. But you're right; you need a world that will allow you to artistically express yourself. Therefore, I will subconsciously create one that will satisfy both of us. But I warn you Kyon, it won't be perfect. You'll have to find yourself relationships and work to distract yourself from these things. You already have the hobby though, and that perhaps could be your work if you work hard enough at it."

At that, I wake up from the dream. I have one hell of a day ahead I realize, all things considered. Lets hope it works out I guess.


	4. Nuclear Cleansing and Romance

Nuclear Cleansing and Romance

Do you really think that conversation would just magically change everything? Do you really think that some philosophical conversation will just fix everything? I'm afraid not, humanity must be punished for its rapid expansion. I met Mikuru outside of school, and she gave me a device. She said to me, "Kyon, it's time to undo everything. Don't worry; I have more of a plan for the future than just roaming about a nuclear wasteland. You think I hate technology like some Amish nut? No, don't worry, humanity can be at peace with itself and have its technology if it's separated from itself. With all the cities destroyed and humanity separated, there won't be huge groups allowing peaceful communes and nature to dominate the world once again."

Was she right? Had humanity sinned too much when it overtook the planet and it had to be punished for its actions? Is this the way back to paradise, nuclear fire? It's true, this world is a horrible place in many ways, but is it really worth nuclear apocalypse and the end of civilization, as we know it? She's right, with solar panels and other things, we could preserve the technology of it. She's right about what Humanity has done, even with the eco reforms the state did, lots of smog has been produced and the poles are melting as we speak apparently. But even with that, does that mean humanity has to die? Who knows I guess. It really isn't my place to decide I guess.

With that, I was handed a remote like device. I knew what I had to do. She was going to launch the missiles at me, and the remote would guide them past defenses. She already had someone like that in London and Moscow. All I had to do was hold down the button, and the missile would strike while dodging the defense systems. She then got onto some kind of vehicle and left to prepare things I think.

Then, a few minutes later, I felt a gun pressed against my neck. "Kyon, stop this, don't make me do this. You know the Motherland provides the only way for humanity. You what will happen if the markets return. The people shall riot and destroy capitalism for they have been trained to accept complete equality at the cost of freedom. I know you hate the state, but give it a chance! They are of now talking about introducing Freedom of Expression once the Earth is conquered. Markets will give them nothing. As for your friend with her eco-anarchism, what do you think will happen? For her system to work billions of people will have to die. Why can you not accept communism? It's the only way in this world. Yes, I know of the other dimensions. You think I'm just another KGB agent? Hardly, I came to this world to escape the economic crash of Japan. I saw as the market failed before me, and no one cared about the people who lost their businesses and committed suicide. Here, we have a beautiful world, which is cleaner than the one we came from. Yes, I know of Haruhi, and I thank her every day for this beautiful world. Why can't you?"" He asked.

I replied, "Itsuki, you are in the KGB. You don't know what its like to lose freedom. Also, how do you know about all of this?"

Itsuki said to this, "Kyon, I'm an esper. It would take far too long to explain everything here, but lets just say I have a rather personal relation with Haruhi's power. As for my freedom, Kyon freedom didn't provide food on the table in the other world. Freedom didn't convince my father not to jump in front of a train. Besides, what gives you more right to freedom than all of these other people? You and Mikuru are extremely selfish killing all of these people just for what? A technological commune that is isolated by nuclear radiation and where humanity is reduced to fewer than 100 million people on the world scale. Kyon, stop being so selfish, I know you're discontent but is that worth the lives of billions of people? Tell me Kyon, TELL ME!"

Before I could answer I suddenly heard a slash and I realized Itsuki had just been killed. But then, I had a blade to my neck. "Kyon, you're right in wanting your freedom, but not this way. Do you really think Mikuru's system could work? You have seen what happens when people don't have any state to regulate them, they create one and then create gods to worship. Going to the opposite extreme won't correct your problems. Besides, what do you think will happen once Mikuru has you to herself? You think you will build a new society with her based on cooperation instead of force and control? Hardly, she just wants you to be her plaything. In an apocalyptic wasteland, you will have no where to go, no one else to turn to, and most of all, nothing else to distract you. You will eventually love her, despite your own objections you might have that. She'll have your children, be your only adult companion, and most of all, be your only lover."

I asked Yuki, "Where is Mikuru now?"

"I killed her Kyon. But, the missiles will stand land regardless. She wanted you here because you would be easy to find when the nuclear weapons rained down. Kyon, I came to you with an alternative. You can come with me. Did you really think I was just some emotionless robot without desires of my own?" She asked me.

I replied, "Wait, so you're saying I have to choose between you killing me right now, or being your lover for eternity? WHY? Did a romance novel come out called Nuclear Romance which details a smutty relationship in a post apocalyptic wasteland?"

Yuki replied, "Kyon, sarcasm will get you no where here. Choose before I decide to abandon my fantasies to this doomed world."

Before I could reply, the bombs landed. We were literally only a meter from the edge of the explosion. The force coming from the explosion threw me into the clubroom Haruhi had. The last thing I saw when I looked was Haruhi's disapproving face.

"KYON! WAKE UP!" Yelled Haruhi. When I woke up, I was someplace completely different. Someplace I thought was impossible. I was now, in a fascist state.

(Author's Note: Hey guys, this story is going to continue now, considering the negative response the ending has gotten. The story will get much longer. There may be breaks, but this story will hopefully get to 50 Chapters over time. Hope to hear your new reviews soon.)


	5. Living Under the Emperor

Living Under the Emperor

"Kyon, why did you doze off? Do you have no respect for our great emperor?" My teacher yelled at me. You got to be kidding me, Haruhi actually made me live in a fascist state. WHY? You know Haruhi, me knowing about you kind of ruins this whole illusion; I know you created this crap. Yes, you may not be aware of it, but I still will hold you accountable for anything that happens.

Apparently, this is common for me and falling asleep during school or work is an offense against the emperor. Seriously? Haruhi really expects me to go along with this crap? Look, I was never exactly one to conform, especially if my last world was any judge. So, why in the world does Haruhi think a world based around obedience and one's honor is going to please me? Yeah, Haruhi I think is off in dreamland or something.

Anyway, I eventually got to leave school and go home. But, I wasn't much better there. My parents were infuriated with me. They talked on and on about the pathetic state of my honor currently. Okay, I am going to snap someone's neck if I hear that again. Why you may ask? Well, it is obvious, I HATE FREAKING HONOR! Man, I thought Japan was done with this crap, not now though. Now, I just have yet another totalitarianism, and this one can't boast economics either. At least in the last world the totalitarianism had noble goals. Hell, that world actually seems pretty good now. I would sure take that place over this one. Seriously, if I had to choose between a communist state and a fascist state, I'll go with the former.

But anyway, besides my obvious complaints with this world, I quickly figured out why Haruhi created this place. You see, I had an arranged marriage coming up. My parents and Haruhi's parents had agreed to it years ago. When my discipline problems came up, it actually only made the marriage seem better. Haruhi was the opposite of me; she was fanatically loyal to the emperor and the whole honor system. They were hoping she could correct me of my rebellious ways. Okay, real smooth Haruhi, real smooth. Yeah, she has officially just dropped any façade of giving me a choice; she is outright forcing me to get into a relationship with her. WHY? I doubt it's because of love, somehow I don't think I'm very appealing to her.

Well, whatever the reason, I'm hoping Mikuru will appear again. Maybe she will be a Communist this time or something, anything that will oppose this nation is fine with me. However, somehow I don't think there are nuclear weapons this time around to help solve our problems. I heard a little about Japan's military strength, and it is based around total naval and air superiority, not nuclear weapons. Right now, they are in a war with Germany for control of the rest of the world. Not surprising, considering this ENTIRE system requires an enemy to fight in order to function. Besides, they will finally achieve the goal every human being has probably dreamed of at one time or another. TOTAL WORLD DOMINATION!

Yeah, come on, everyone has had to do at some time. Rome tried to do it, England tried to do it, France tried to do it, Germany tried to do it twice and apparently the last time succeeded here. Hell, I just came from a place where Russia tried to do it and almost succeeded. I'm sure a million politicians in a million different realities all dream about doing it but only a few succeed at even getting a country. Even fewer get very much more than that. Finally, the final ones might get a chance to try to conquer the world. Almost none of them succeed for obvious reasons, but it is still a dream a lot of people have. Why not? The only things higher than it are being god, immortal, and maybe a rather good lover. If you had a genie with three wishes, if those three aren't on the wish list, the world probably is.

Anyway, moving on from strange wishful thinking, I find myself at home wishing to be dead. After dinner, I was sent to my room to study and exercise. I was supposed to join the military, but I didn't get in through special means, mainly pretending to be sick. Yeah, I'm pretty anti-military too, not a great thing to be when your entire society is based on the rule of the military. They want me to go to school and work in a government lab somewhere to produce weapons for "the glorious Emperor," to hear them put it.

One may be wondering where I got all these memories. Well, they entered my consciousness after waking up. Probably because of Haruhi, and all her willingness to put me through hell. Me remembering everything is torture, unless she really is trying to find my utopia which is ludicrous because WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT A FASCIST STATE? Except for the people in power, hawks, and religious extremists, I don't think anyone wants that. Since I'm none of those obviously, than why does Haruhi think that would be good fit? That proves she obviously in not trying to send me to my utopia or something.

So, back to my room, which now looks like crap. Yes, the previous world didn't look great, but at least they didn't require every wall to have the wall and for there to be a place to worship the emperor in it. Yeah, whoever the emperor is has what a lot of people work so hard for but fail to do in millions of dimensions, become a god to many. But, I then heard a tapping at my window. I opened it and saw an angel, Mikuru. I don't care what she is here; I'm with her in destroying this government, almost nothing is worse than this. Only a theocracy is a little worse than this, and that only by a little bit.

Mikuru came in and said, "Kyon, I remember what happened. We can get the world to the state we want, but we will have to change some things. First, Germany and Japan must tear each other apart. Then, we will motivate the people to overthrow the government. Finally, we will use the revolution to create conditions that would make the rise of government impossible."

"Umm, Mikuru, how long will this take?" I asked.

She replied, "Oh, probably 7 years at least, and that is only the first and second step. The third step will probably take a couple of months at least."

"Wait, 7 years? I can't wait that long!" I said. I barely kept my voice down enough to keep my parents from hearing. Okay, maybe I should commit suicide. I mean, Haruhi would just reverse it right? Maybe she would get the message and CHANGE THE FREAKING WORLD!

Eventually, Mikuru left, but not before telling me the battle plan and planting a device there that would get rid of any type of surveillance. The battle plan for the time being was to sabotage efforts by both Germany and Japan. Germany relied on its land strength while fighting Japan, which could be weakened by releasing a plant that caused metal to rust rapidly at ground level, and by releasing a disease to slaughter their troops. Submarine crew with special technology that made it undetectable by sonar at the time would weaken Japan's naval strength while bombs in certain factories would slow aircraft production significantly.

The problem was both of these things would take years to cause the war to become too costly. The idea was that eventually the people's moral would be broken down enough to get a revolution. The problem is that we would have to beat nationalism, which is an enemy impossible to defeat without external support.

So, I decided to take a rout which Haruhi didn't expect I think. I found a katana, and stabbed myself. I will not live a world of fascism and honor, I don't care how powerful you are Haruhi, I defy you. Create the world again, I will just kill myself again until you get the message that I won't accept this place, ever.

Too bad once I stabbed myself that I almost immediately woke up in, a place I was becoming far too familiar with, my desk. "KYON, WAKE UP!" Haruhi screamed.

(Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the long break between updates. Just wasn't feeling it for some reason. I'm going to try to get back into this now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefullly I can bring updates more regularly.)


	6. NeoLiberal Paradise

Neo-Liberal Paradise

Only when I woke up, this time the desk was in a classroom full of dust for some reason. No one was there but Haruhi and me. Then, she said, "Come on Kyon, you can't stay here. You know they will come and replace all this crap with another coal plant, remember?" She asked.

Flashes of memories come that make the communist world seem beautiful by comparison. At least there we had food and shelter. Here, the neo liberals took over and turned the world into an anarcho-capitalist society basically. There is no welfare, and 95% of the populace lives in poverty, working far below any kind of acceptable wage. 4.9% of the populace was in the middle class, where thousands of wives cheated on their husbands to get money to support them. Love erodes away in a world where everything is priced and cataloged by managers. The top 0.1% of the populace rules the world with an iron fist and has all the wealth. They have economic force instead of brute force, although the latter is used in the form of private police.

So, this is the true result of capitalism. This is what Haruhi fought so hard against in the communist world. Oh, and the air is so polluted that everyone has lung cancer from smog and I never have seen a single plant in my entire life. Instead, I eat corporate produced crap that tastes horrible and probably has almost 0 nutrition value. Only the rich get to enjoy real food and only the rich get to have any form of happiness. So, what do I do? Well, apparently I am a criminal in this world, because I have to steal in order to eat. Not surprising, knowing that this place basically has a caste system and nothing is paid for by the state. Not surprising, considering this place is also basically rip off land where you can't trust anybody to ever be honest. Despite what people think, markets actually DESTROY honesty. You must do whatever makes the most profit, not what makes you look good. That is only a secondary consideration. Especially in a world where everyone is encouraged to be as brutal as possible with markets, even up to the point of killing people for cash.

So, what is Haruhi in this world? A rich bitch that wants me for her own. Well, she is also clever and won't give me money unless I follow through on a contract, one that would basically make me her slave. Yeah, contract here RULES ALL! As do debts, which they will send you to prison for if you don't pay. Also, the economy crashes every three year. Why be careful when you don't have to pay for your consequences? That is the kind of advantage this world offers for rich people.

I leave the school, not looking forward to what awaits outside. My daily job, of stealing people's cash through pick pocketing and trying to rob people to avoid Haruhi who knows she will never have to work a day in her life because of her parents investments and because the same parents also own a couple companies that bring them billions of dollars every month. Who the hell buys their products is unknown. The government doesn't exist anymore after a corporate uprising. So, what does one like me do in this environment with what I know? Look for sugar moms really.

Yeah, that's right, older women apparently like how I look so will sometimes take mercy on me with food and cash. What keeps me from looking like a holocaust victim in a world which is a neo-liberal paradise. Too bad I'm basically a prostitute in a world like this. Yeah, you heard me, I give out a lot for that stuff. Nothing is free, so these women usually ask for something in return for food and cash. Hell, I once got enslaved to a chick for a month because of a stupid contract. Look, these women don't exactly look great. They are always either too skinny or obese from food. A few do look pretty, but those usually demand I spy on their husbands for them or something instead. Oh, this world is incredibly misogynous, racist, and homophobic, which just proves to me capitalism does not in any way give freedom or equality. For example, to advertise a perfume, the company said that it would cure homosexuality. Yeah, capitalism doesn't give anything most people would care about. Not when it is this laize-fair at least.

Despite everything that is going on, I still prefer this place over the fascist place. That is only because though this place gives me a TINY bit more freedom. Even then, that is only because I am apparently attractive to some of the opposite sex. Now, I head to some girl who has some food for me. Too bad this girl happens to have massive burns all over her chest and back, but she is a rich girl. They have done some surgery there, but it doesn't help much. Her family is rich, but they ain't THAT rich.

So, her family is perfectly fine with her using poor boys like me to please her desires. Most of the time she just wants to talk. That is fortunately how most girls her age are; otherwise I would probably be even more depressed. Look, despite what many think, women are just as perverted as guys. They just show it differently. Here, in this world of plastic surgery and billions of poor to abuse, free love no longer exists in the normal sense. So, those with money get to do whatever they want to those without money.

When I get there, I see it is, FREAKING YUKI? WHY? I guess the data integration entity doesn't exist here. Umm, why? I don't think Haruhi even knew it existed. Would the data integration entity have intervened in this world? Perhaps, considering I think the average person would openly sob if they lived here. I still have those memories of the sobbing every day. First from the poverty and losing both my parents from an industrial accident to discovering I'm just an object to be used. The latter I actually discovered from my crying, after a girl offered to give me food in return for crying and role playing some guy for her. Seemed great at first, but then when her mother asked for something worse, something not describable here. Lets just say that despite 1000$, it still felt so wrong that it still causes me to vomit and I still get nightmares involving it.

Anyway, Yuki fortunately just wants to talk right now. Her mom is nowhere to be seen fortunately, she usually demands A LOT from me. Yuki on the other hand is again, pretty nice. She only wants to talk, and every once in awhile will ask for more. The latter only happens when she is either rather 'needy' or her mom decides that she isn't getting much out of me. Now, too bad to get to her I have to dodge security forces, while her mom just grabs me. The former takes hours, the latter takes 3 minutes. The former also gives out about 100$ on average. The latter gives out 10,000$ on average, which is enough to last me for an entire month. The former gives me a cupcake, the latter might have me pig out on a steak while, doing some weird. I'll just leave it at that. Trust me, you don't want to know anymore than that.

When I do get to her, she just talks to me about how her life sucks. Yeah, GET A FREAKING GRIP! You know what I feel like, being dirt poor living off of people that like to see you 'act' and then do things to you. Yeah, here money rules EVERYTHING! Anyway, she talks about how she will never get a real boyfriend and that her father hates her because her mother broke up with him. Probably because of me, I swear her mom likes younger guys a little too much, but I don't say this. After she gives me a cupcake and money, I leave. Haruhi doesn't look for me in the streets, that is only when I enter a building she herself frequents.

Kind of a problem when you sleep in abandoned buildings because you can't afford the rent of any other structure. Yeah, somebody may own these buildings but does anyone really care? You would sleep in a building like this too if there was NO free housing or charities. Well, there are technically charities but they are basically just more corporations, they seek profit too. They just get it off of people who feel bad about their wealth, and so get to buy off their guilt. That is the purpose of these charities, to buy off guilt. Really, if there is a need of the rich, it will be satisfied. These 'charities' hire thugs to beat up homeless people to make sure too many don't appear in certain areas, to give the appearance that the donations have an effect.

Yeah, well, after Yuki I go sleep in a building nearby owned by a massive food company. Too bad it happens to be owned by Haruhi because she is there waiting with a grin on her face. She gets more convincing every single freaking day here. She now talks about how I will probably die in a couple of months if I don't accept her contract. I worry about the day she will just lose her patience and hire thugs to kidnap me for her. Talk about trying to make me dependent on her.

Well, I can't commit suicide very easily here actually, ALL THE METHODS ARE TOO FREAKING EXPENSIVE! Doesn't help that the corporations institute gun control to make sure that a revolution doesn't succeed. Okay, I don't care who Mikuru is, I NEED HER RIGHT NOW! I need someone to at least comfort me or something. I feel the tears touching my cheeks again, this time in full fury. Rage and depression mix together to produce an emotion I can't describe. I feel helpless and like everyone just wants to use me. In this world, I know female prostitutes with more pride than me. That's just disturbing to say the least.

Speaking of which, I see one. Wait, IT IS FREAKING MIKURU! She says, "Hi Kyon, long day I guess? If you're wondering, I just had to 'entertain' three brothers at once. Yeah, I won't tell you anything else. You are awful sad today though, why? You still ain't used to this shit yet. Hey, that rich chick come by again? Why not accept her offer? I mean, I know you got this whole pride thing, but hey, at least you would get to be a rich boy with her. Wouldn't have to deal with that bitch down the street." She said.

Okay, she clearly has no memory of the previous worlds, unlike last time. Not only that, here she is just another poor person here. She is wearing an expensive revealing dress, not surprising all things considered. A flood of memories gets unlocked with her suddenly. I remember how we met; she hired me so that she could get a client's sister. Yeah, she acted like an 'agent' for me sometimes. In return, she sometimes acts for me to talk to her. I once said I pick pocketed sometimes, well she had caught me in the act. I don't do that anymore, not unless I'm desperate. She banned me from doing it because I needed a completely clean record to make me more, 'attractive' and to make sure that I didn't get ugly from jail.

Anyway, she started talking about my lack of life lately. She said it was bad because I would soon get stuck with a VERY small group of customers, who would pay less to get more over time. Yeah, kind of a problem when you hate life the amount I do. Anyway, she eventually left me alone with a note from a guy called Itsuki. Okay, WHAT? The final flood of memories came, this time being unlocked by a note, proclaiming Itsuki to be a local middle class boy whose family ran a local grocery store and barely got enough money to compete with the bigger companies. Well, the way they make ends meet is by selling black market goods like drugs to many. He used to be my drug dealer, when I was a drug addict. Mikuru got me to quit through locking me in a closet for a week to force me to quit.

Drugs, sex, and money are the things that run my life. The former dropped out, but the bills from it still remain. We are talking about thousands of dollars still. So, I need to visit Yuki a couple thousand times to get enough money to pay off my debts. On the other hand, other girls might get me there in a couple times, in return for acts that are painful and can't be described here.

So, with nothing else to do in this world of money, I grab the pill hidden in the other room. I paid hundreds of dollars for this. I hear it can kill almost instantly. Lets hope it works. I take a deep breath, and swallow the pill. Soon, I die. Only to wake up on my desk yet again, with Haruhi screaming, "Kyon, WAKE UP!"


	7. A Dictatorship of Psychology

A Dictatorship of Psychology

I woke up from my desk in a room that was icy cold. Haruhi was behind me. Both of us were in hospital gowns. I heard a voice over the speaker say, "Kyon, wake up. Please, complete the test."

Okay, this world is, weird. It isn't actually that bad, it just is weird. You see, this world is, almost literally, ruled by psychologists. They believe in causing all the people to have the maximum possible happiness and satisfaction out of life. To facilitate such a chance, psychologists have complete authority to abduct people to treat them. Now, before you cry dictatorship, this isn't actually that bad. There are VERY strict procedures for treatment and the psychology field is watched closely for corruption. How did this world arise one may ask? Well, umm, I'm not sure actually. I heard about someone who came up with some theory after Freud that basically caused psychologists to take over but it is really confusing so I won't get into it. Look, just imagine that your psychiatrist could control pretty much any aspect of your life if it seemed to be necessary to treat you.

Okay, why would Haruhi create this place? I really don't know. Seriously, I really can't see the reason. It isn't nearly good enough to be a utopia and she can't force me into a relationship here. Somehow I doubt that modern psychology would condone arranged marriage for treatment. But then, I realize what is going on. She LITERALLY sent me to a world to get treatment. Talk about way overkill but why not I guess. Besides, I'm sure Haruhi would be controlled to some extent here that she isn't in oth-

At that moment Haruhi clubbed me in the head with a book. Yeah, apparently I need to leave. Okay, in this world she is my roommate. Apparently in this world parents no longer exist, everyone is taken care of by the state. That actually isn't as bad as it sounds because the chances of abuse in this system are in fact almost zero. Besides, your parents get to see you all the time. Just, they don't raise you. Okay, that would probably be depressing had it not been for recent developments in psychology.

Okay, this place is insane; they have developed over 50,000 different drugs to combat depression here. The amount of drugs created to treat mental illness is at least 100,000,000. These drugs can get freakishly powerful too, one time I got loaded up on a stimulant because I was exhausted one day. That stimulant caused me to almost literally run up walls. Seriously, I actually started running so fast that I ran up a wall for a little bit. Later, I had a crash so massive that I went into a coma for the rest of the day.

Anyway, in this world I'm actually pretty normal. So is everyone else. Mikuru I remember is currently in an experiment to reduce anti-social tendencies, Yuki is being treated for social anxiety disorder and Itsuki is a psychologist in training. Then, there is Haruhi, she is still weird in this world. She is being treated for ADHD, oppositional defiant disorder, anger management issues, possible schizophrenia, possible multi-personality disorder, and just general anti-social behavior. Okay, that anti-social behavior thing is kind of suspicious. Basically, if are rather violent, or don't obey authority normally, you will be classified with anti-social behavior until they can get a more accurate diagnosis. Okay, that is kind of ridiculous however with Haruhi that is admittedly understandable. But, isn't oppositional defiant disorder kind of totalitarian? It basically means if you are too rebellious, you have a mental illness. I cannot tell you everything that is wrong with that diagnosis.

Okay, time to tell you why this place isn't actually that bad. There are no nations, and no wars because of that. There is no poverty, apparently the world has a weird form of socialism, which is called the perfect mixed economy, and there are no prisons. There isn't a single prison, except maybe as a museum to show how, "unenlightened," previous generations were. Instead, people who commit crimes are treated so they can be a better person. Okay, that is good and all but what about sociopaths? They aren't really treatable. Well, okay this world actually found a way to treat them through a combination of a drug called, "Guilt," and by behavior modification.

Over all, not bad for a place created by a girl who has at least 6 different disorders here. Now, time for the bad parts about this place, which are actually not that bad in of themselves. Okay, it is kind of totalitarian but at least it is a benevolent totalitarianism, which I'm learning the hard way is possible, and it is also INCREDIBLY boring. Seriously, besides art therapy there isn't really that much creative expression. It also doesn't help that scientists are valued the most after psychologists. That is kind of a problem when one sucks at math like I do. But besides that, there is nothing outside of this structure of life to do. Really, I bet most depression here is caused by massive boredom, not some kind of life shattering event.

Despite all of this, this place actually isn't that bad. It has more freedom than places like the fascist and communist place, but actually has enough economic prosperity to easily beat the extreme capitalist place, and finally, the totalitarianism is justified to some extent. There isn't any war, or violence for that matter really. This even beats the original communist world, which has sadly become my new standard to measure worlds against, which is really saying something. But the problem is maybe because there are no problems, this world is BORING! Everything feels so fake because of that. Everything is almost sterile in a sense, and pleasure feels meaningless. I didn't have to really struggle for it at all. Now I understand what Haruhi was saying earlier, a world without problems would lose all meaning.

Faced with the problem of a world without problems, I just kind of stumbled to my room. Haruhi was being given a depressant that could probably kill someone if not administrated properly. I, on the other hand, had only one disorder apparently, depression. Too bad that it apparently got so severe sometimes that I still took anti-depressants and was placed in a special ward for people with extreme mental illness. Okay, somehow I don't think I could compete with even Mikuru in that respect. Mikuru and Haruhi actually frequently work together to escape from hospitals. Okay, that proves free will can't stand up to Haruhi, sorry existentialists everywhere, we are not 100% in control of our actions. That also means we can't take that level of responsibility, kind of a problem. Oh well I guess, at least my free will appears to be intact.

I also finally get to enjoy my poetry again. Seeing it improved my condition and got them insight into my mind, they let me write under the condition I have to turn it into them uncensored. Okay, that last part is a reference to attempts I had to remove elements from a poem that would get me punished. When they found out I edited my poems at the last minute, they had someone watch me. Okay, it is weird to be in a world where censorship is punished more heavily than not censoring. But anyway, it causes poems like this to emerge.

_So strange, this world of pens and paper. _

_No cares or fares to bother with. _

_No wars or forces to plaster us. _

_But now what? _

_What to care about, in this world with cares or fares. _

_This world without foes or sows to cause distress. _

_This world without guns to die from, or sons to sigh from. _

_Nothing to die for, nothing to live for then. _

_After all, how can one care about anything without pain? _

Yeah, I wrote this kind of philosophical reflection constantly. Why, I don't know. Once, I even read a forbidden book, called, "The Ego and His Own," by Max Stirner. What's really weird is I've read this book in every world I've ever been in. I have learned English just to read this book, in the laize fair capitalist world. In the communist world, I hid it from everyone because the book enriched me. Did I agree with it, I'm not sure. I do agree with its philosophy of ethical egoism, but I'm not sure I agree with the concept of no state. The last world didn't have one, and I don't think I need to get into why that didn't work out. Maybe I exaggerated it, there were some plants for the rich, and not everyone got cancer, but that doesn't change the truth of the world. It is basically HELL materialized. At least the fascist world brought me enough food, and that world actually was better economically than the neo-liberal world. Oh, for people not sure what neo-liberals are, just picture Christian extremists except they worship markets instead.

But now, this book meant something very differently. What it states is that all that matters is your own self-interest, and he even writes stating that. What arises is ONE OF THE most amazing philosophical works I've ever read. Okay, wait a minute, why do I suddenly remember this detail in the previous worlds? Is Haruhi hinting at something? I'm not sure, not anymore.

Anyway, I now had a serious problem, how to get out of a world where it is basically impossible to commit suicide or just plain die for that matter. I guess I'm stuck here until Haruhi decides I can leave.

Over the next couple of months, time flows. My math still sucks, which worries my educators because I don't like psychology as a field either. What I want to do is unacceptable, an artist. Experts don't pay you for that in this world, not ever since the revolution. They rule the world now, so they have to be consulted for that every time for something like that. Haruhi, whatever you are hoping for better hurry up and happen so we can leave the most BORING PLACE EVER!

Eventually, the weirdest thing ever happens. An earthquake happens that tears the building in half, and sends me underground. I die when a massive rock hits me. But, I don't immediately get sent to another world. Instead, I feel myself floating briefly. Okay, is Haruhi actually, TAKING HER TIME? No, not Haruhi, why would she need to? She is god, she could just freeze time so that I would perceive. But then, I realize why I float here. I see Haruhi, and she is surrounded by thousands of people. I realize we are in some kind of massive court room. One of the people said, "Kyon, we will be leaving soon. Just remember, Haruhi doesn't have bad intentions, but they may seem selfish to you. Just remember that only the self matters, even if the self is irrational."

At that, I woke up at my desk again. Right on schedule, I heard Haruhi scream, "KYON! WAKE UP!"


	8. Artist's Paradise

Artist's Paradise

This time when I woke up, I was in a room, which would probably make the average person throw up. Not because it looked bad, but because it looked too good. Thousands of different colors mixed together to form a picture of a city. The picture itself is a mix of spray paint, and normal paint. The desk I was laying my head on was covered dried paint. When I peeled my head off, paint was on my cheek. Haruhi herself was painting this room when she said, "Serves you right for sleeping in a room someone is FREAKING PAINTING! Get out please. I have to prepare this place for the arrival of the Data Integration Entity."

Okay, that was weird. I left the building to see a city, which would make the average person think they consumed a metric ton of LSD. Okay, every building is covered with giant pictures of some sort. A massive skyscraper dominates the center of the city. It is covered with a painting of a girl looking over her shoulder. The girl in question was naked, but because of clever positioning you aren't going to see anything disturbing. No, the nudity I think is some kind of artistic statement. So many types of art dominate the city that really, I won't bother describing them all. Some are so explicit that the average person would cover their eyes but peer through them while being redder than they ever have been in their entire life. Others are so weird that you have no idea what the hell they are supposed to be. The rest are either depressing pictures that will cause you to bawl openly, anger pictures that will make you want to kill, and finally ones about love. The final type make you want to just grab the person nearest to you and confess to them undying love.

The streets are no better. I feel bad walking on this street, it is covered in spray painted pictures of love and depression. The former is has the effect of causing me to feel sad, the latter ironically made me feel better. The reason why is the ones about love remind me about how I don't have it right now. The ones about depression on the other hand remind me that other people go through that too. I walk to what I think is my house and then, the memories of this world unlock. Okay, this world is, FREAKING AWESOME!

Okay, artists RULE THE WORLD! Okay, I've found my paradise. Haruhi, leave me here please. This place is awesome. I remember being raised in a society where my poetry was not only allowed, but also encouraged heavily. I remember spending hundreds of nights writing poems, partying in houses being painted around me, taking LSD to reach new highs, turning weapons into artistic statements, and having conversations about who knows what with thousands of artists around me. Love and artistic expression rule everything. Now, how does such a world exist? Well, oddly to say the least. You see, aliens invaded. They were going to kill us, but then a group of artists created a beauty that seduced them into letting humanity live. In return, humanity has to become artistic to a level, which is, freaky. At night, the city becomes terrifying because the aliens judge the art. It passes every time, but only because the art covers every single centimeter of the place and it looks incredible.

Not only the visual arts do this though. Music is developed massively too; all in order to beat back the aliens. Movies, animation of every type, comics of every type, tattoos, literature, poetry, and every other type of art imaginable are judged every night by these aliens. So, our society has become an artistic society that would probably be like hell for some. But, probably not considering everyone can probably do SOME type of art at least decently well.

There are some minor drawbacks. I probably have done more drugs than the average junkie by now. Seriously, we have this stimulant to keep us up constantly. I have stayed up entire weeks just to create poems with hundreds of stanzas. Each stanza had to be labored over endlessly. The whole poem was about why the old society was pointless and how we have now achieved true liberation from authority.

Weird, a true paradise is created by external threats that are unstoppable. Odd, but hey, as long as it creates this place, I'm happy. Yeah, I feel so happy that it is like this, to say the least. I'm happy, and I don't want this place to ever change. So, what are the roles of my peers from other places in this world of artistic highs? Well, Mikuru covers herself in paint and lays down on pavement to become one with the art, Yuki draws charcoal pictures that show apocalyptic destruction, and finally, Itsuki currently dances for a living.

Yeah, not sure what to say to this, all things considered. But as I said earlier, I really don't care. The house I currently lived in had some chick experimenting with scarring as an artistic expression, and some guy trying to dance on ceilings with weird shoes. Not sure what to say to that, but hey, whatever flies these days. Now, I have a very strange problem. You see, I need to achieve new artistic heights. Not sure how though, considering there isn't much left to work with. I mean, my art usually comes from suffering, so perhaps it is time I made more positive art? I guess, all things considered.

Anyway, I entered my home and that chick I mentioned said, "Hey Kyon, how is your poetry going?"

I replied, "Not so well, how is your scarification going?"

She said, "Oh, okay, the problem is it's so hard to find knives that aren't ceremonial these days. After all, considering 50% of the population tries to be Vegan for some kind of artistic statement and the rest abhor normal violence so heavily, and things like sharp knives become very rare. That's fine except this hurts A LOT MORE than it needs to with dull knives and it looks like crap too."

I said, "Umm, why not just use a scalpel, it isn't like they are banned considering hospitals still exist and people sometimes need to cut open things, even if they are vegans."

She replied, "Well Kyon, scalpels don't work because most hospitals now only use lasers and because scalpels are awkward to hold. So, the art will suck, especially since I have to hold the knife by attaching it to a special robotic arm so I can scar my back in a special way. It's a very complicated process."

"Ah, okay. I myself find it is hard to write poetry when I don't feel depressed or high these days. Have any LSD?" I asked.

She replied, "Me, no. I'm trying to get out of that, all things considered. However, there is this chick down the street that made way too much on accident, so has asked for someone to help consume it. Or, you could come over here and let me you give some pain to help. I do need someone to test on after all."

I answered normally, "Well, considering the chick down the street I saw hundreds of people just head towards, I'm going to go ahead and take my chances with your pain. Just don't break anything, and stay away from my head."

After that, she tested out a knife on my back. What happened was my back ended up looking like a massive heart combined with some chick crying. It was a success, for her at least. I was in pain though by the end, and wrote a poem about it. It turned out pretty well judging by the success the following day. You see, I was congratulated for coming out of my artistic slump I had been in for a couple weeks. Apparently, I had slept in the school in order to find some kind of artistic resonance apparently. Part of that was literally being painted on. That actually did help a little with the poem but it was really the scarification from that chick I know that got me out of this writer's block.

I decided next to write a poem about my experiences in the other worlds. Why not, considering they are pretty different to say the least. But then, I discovered a rather painful fact about Haruhi. You see, sharing my experiences with the masses is apparently forbidden. But, I didn't know that when I wrote the poem. The poem was so beautiful, being written so naturally, and with such beautiful flow. The words, rhymes, and rhythm came so easily. But then, the next day I tried to show it to the people around me. That was when suddenly, the world disappeared. My vision turned to black, like I had died.

Why does that rule exist? WHY? Doesn't it show I'm content with where I am? More importantly, no one would believe me anyway. Why Haruhi? Why break my only chance for happiness? Is Utopia always out of my grasp? Do you have to break anything that could make me happy? I don't know, and I don't care anymore. I will now refuse any world until I come to this one again. That, or another paradise perhaps, but I will not give ANY other world a chance. Not with this crap being pulled.

I ended up in the courtroom again. This time, everyone screamed, "FOLLOW THE RULES! IF YOU WANT TO STAY, FOLLOW THE RULES!"

"WAIT! How would I have known about that rule? Besides, WHY DO I HAVE TO FOLLOW THIS?" I asked.

They replied, "Kyon, you should have known that rule form Haruhi. Writing about the previous worlds is fine, but not breaking her heart. That is what that poem would have done, with those stanzas openly stabbing into her like a man with a chainsaw. Why didn't you consider her Kyon? Why didn't you?"

I replied, "WHY? She doesn't consider mine. Besides, why should she care? It isn't like she wants something deeper with me."

They replied, "Kyon, you ignore the people around you far too much. It is time for you to open up to them. Open up Kyon, or otherwise, you shall never be happy."

At that, I woke up on my cursed desk and I heard Haruhi say, "KYON! WAKE UP!" That line will be stuck in my head for eternity won't it? Man I hate you Haruhi.


	9. A Society of Depressed

A Society of Depressed

"Come on up folks, take your bets. Show me your money, show me your bets. Everyone, come on, lay down that money. You don't have much else to spend it on. Come on, bet on that match. Who will win? Who will the girls want this time. You think you know, show us with your money." An announcer said.

The desk was actually a table this time and I was in the crowd section of a massive stadium. On screen, numbers flashed that represented money gambled. Okay, I was living in a society that was LITERALLY full of depressed people. Seriously, I'm apparently filthy rich here for some poem here. Right now I'm at some gambling event involving male models, the second biggest industry in the world. The biggest industry in the world is, depressing art. I'm not kidding here, really depressing art.

In this society, EVERYONE has just given up. Apparently the reason why is because everyone think luck rules everything. They have completely surrendered their lives to chance. It is all because of some philosopher who became too popular that turned everyone into depressed whiners. Okay, he is right in some ways, luck does rule your life. That doesn't mean though you're doomed to unhappiness from it. Effort can make a tiny difference at least. Besides, talent can help, and everyone is probably talented at something. To top it all off, this is why YOU MAKE WELFARE! Don't just cry in a corner DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

You think that is sad. Okay, I'm at actually an event full of relatively happy people. Most people either listen to singers who sound like they cry more than sing, and watch movies that are ludicrously depressing to the point where anyone who watches them will probably commit suicide. Speaking of suicide, apparently the suicide rate is the highest cause of death in the world, killing about 500 million people this year alone. Over this decade, it has killed a billion people. Had it not been for another philosopher who recommended having kids before killing yourself, the population would probably be under a billion by now.

Okay, admittedly these people have more reasons than just a philosopher to be depressed. You see, everything in this world is way worse than in other worlds and usually doesn't get solved until the event passes. The Great Depression lasted over 50 years for example. The unemployment in the U.S. reached 50% before the depression finally ended. World War 1 killed 50 million people, World War 2 never happened, and the Cold War never happened either. Those two didn't happen because of the economic depression and a disease that killed 80% of the people in Germany. I guess Fascism can't exactly rise when there is no one for the armies.

It isn't just the economy, wars, and diseases that are worse. Democracy didn't rise in the U.S. until the 1800s because of stupid crap involving England and Russia I really don't care about. Basically, when democracy did rise, they had economics that were too laize-fair until the Great Depression. After that, the world entered the great mourning as it's called. Basically, so many people commit suicide every year and so many people barely move from bed, that society is frozen. It was created from the philosopher I mentioned earlier who wrote his book in the 50s. Okay, basically because of the state of the world, 99% of the populace is basically useless. Everyone else either farms or tries all day to disprove the philosopher every day. Seriously, that 99% is either like me, creates art to celebrate our depression sort of, or just mope around all day. I never thought I would enter a society that celebrates depression, but I've found it.

Now, you may be wondering how this society functions at all right? Well, it doesn't. Yes, there are buildings, but none of them have been repaired in YEARS! If they fall, the people wouldn't care. That's the problem, no one cares. If the buildings killed them, it would just confirm an eventuality for them. No one fights death anymore, they just carry out the basic functions of living like robots. The only way I eat right now is from farmers who pass out their excess food freely. Apparently farm technology developed that allowed them to produce lots of food easily. They also have all the land they could possibly want. You see, nothing opposes Agriculture. There are no industries anymore. So, the farmers produce food for something to do basically. They find the plants bring them happiness I think.

I quickly left the place, not seeing the point of it. Haruhi is another philosopher who is trying to improve society, Mikuru committed suicide by jumping off a cliff, Itsuki drank himself to death right in front of me, and Yuki burned herself alive along with a couple thousand other people. Haruhi hates me because I'm yet another poet that keeps the society depressed. Look, I'm just writing people will read, and they won't read anything that doesn't confirm it is pointless to hope for anything to get better. What's weird about this place though is I STILL prefer it to the communist, fascist, and neo-liberal places. Here, everyone is free. Nobody will bother you here. It is easy to get food. As for shelter, there aren't any property laws, just don't complain if the building falls on your head. But this place just feels so impossible for some reason, probably because HOW IN THE WORLD IS EVERYONE THIS DEPRESSED?

Look, things have to get better eventually. An economy can't keep crashing for that long, eventually an alternative is found or the economy corrects. That or the society collapses and a new one is built. Have you ever heard of a place where everyone just gives up on a level seemingly impossible? I still like it though, maybe its because at least people admit things suck, they just don't act on it very much. Now, I want the art world back, but somehow I don't think Haruhi would allow that. She will probably always hate me for that poem hating her.

I decide to go to a farm, and get some food. I receive some rice from a nearby farm, and then dip it into a fry daddy I find to get some fried rice. It tastes great, probably because these farmers still have something to care about. Probably something to do with the fact that they are the only group of people not criticized by the philosopher, so they don't feel guilty farming. Bankers on the other hand committed suicide en mass because of that guy. Politicians, police, and soldiers came shortly after them. Society was picked apart by massive suicide that tore it apart. Man, this guy has indirectly, some ways directly, killed more people in one year than every single person killed by Communists in the world I came from, all the people killed by fascists in the second world, combined. So, all those deaths still cannot compete with one guy's depressing philosophical ramblings. That is sad and impressive at the same time.

Anyway, Haruhi is a utilitarian in this world. I think, mostly she is saying that if people would just work for a little bit, things would get better. Yeah, good luck convincing a population so depressed that they make fascist world look positively glowing by comparison. Seriously, this is ludicrous. Isn't basic survival instincts supposed to kick in after awhile? I guess not with how these people are acting. Haruhi is this some sort of weird reflection of how you felt after that poem. IT WAS ONE POEM! Come on, you got insulted plenty before probably. Why are you so suddenly so offended by ONE FREAKING POEM! True, the stanzas were pretty explicit and admittedly an entire world would see it, but still, GROW UP! Besides, you brought this upon yourself.

Moving on, at home I ate the rice and then wrote some poetry that would hopefully get people moving. The poem was called, "A Blank Society," and it was about how all the potential was there for a society that would be utopian but no one would move forward. I found myself encouraging people to listen to Haruhi, which felt painful, worse than how I felt when I slammed through glass from being thrown by a nuclear bomb.

The following day, the poem was a massive success. Too bad that it also immediately got the response that Haruhi was not the solution. They claimed her ideas were utopian in that they were unrealistic. Okay, WHY? She just is saying we need to work some. Okay, yes she dreams of a democratic communism but that's different. Look, at least she is suggesting something. So, I decided something, I would create a society for them to follow.

The following weeks were spent at a rice farmer's home where I wrote a poem about a society that would be very realizable. The economy would be mixed, being built on competition, regulation of industries that had the potential to get out of control, and government control of natural utilities like electricity, plumbing, internet, healthcare, and welfare. All of these things had to be assured to all for success. The government would be a direct democracy with a constitution consisting of the economic regulations laid out. It would also include civil rights to make sure the government never abused though.

The civil rights in this system included, Freedom of Speech, Freedom of Sexuality, Freedom of Press, and the Right to Privacy. The sexual one basically made it where homosexuality among other things wouldn't be discriminated against. Don't worry; pedophilia and rape are still illegal. I didn't include Freedom of Religion because the society was anti-religion and it needed to stay that way. The only thing I had seen of religion of it being used as a tool to oppress populations or as something to sell in the case of the third world.

The political paper got published and was a massive success. But, before the society was created, a crumbling building killed Haruhi and me. How ironic to say the least. Well, at least there is one dimension that is relatively good, all things considered. I'm just hoping that the next place isn't so, depressing. Hey though, how it can it get better? I'm sure Haruhi will send me to some theocracy soon where they worship something that forces me to marry her somehow or something plain ludicrous like that. Besides, Haruhi will be hard pressed to improve on the artist's paradise. As you probably guessed, I soon woke up to the voice of Haruhi screaming, "KYON, WAKE UP!" This, of course, happened while I my head laid on the desk that I'm getting to know far too well.


	10. Mobocracy

Mobocracy

I woke up in, a riot. Okay, I really didn't expect that admittedly, all things considered. I expected some form of totalitarianism or something, not a riot. All around me, I felt Molotov cocktails explode in fiery glory. I quickly ran out of the building while it burned around me. Haruhi was leading the riot, and had yelled to wake me. Once I was outside, the memories came flashing back. I was in a world with a true democracy, one maintained by brute force if necessary. Yeah, people are on trigger-happy status when it comes to defending their rights. You know what, IT IS AWESOME!

Seriously, this is awesome because the people aren't cows to be abused here. You see, if the government or a corporation tries anything, the people will force them to return to just standards. It all came from this philosopher in the Russian Revolution who said people should force the government to their will instead of the other way around. Yeah, communism isn't what rose, a new form of democracy rose instead. It is violent, yes, but the violence has purpose, it keeps the government in line. The people own the weapons and control all the power. Information must be shared completely, corporations must follow regulations, universal healthcare is a right for all, all weapons made are to be given to the people, and finally, there shall be no lies made to fool the people like religion or nationalist propaganda.

This declaration was followed all over the world. In the United States, companies like Enron have their money confiscated by the people and all their property is given to the people for redistribution. Resistance on part of the company is dealt with by brute force. Other places have worse punishments, like Russia, where the company managers are killed outright. The U.S. is actually the softest punishment anywhere, and that response happens when a CEO gets too much money, or if the company decides to practice union busting. Over all, corporations are watched like convicts in this world, something I don't the people for judging by the third world.

The place though is actually pretty great despite the violence. There are very few wars, because the entire populace has to approve any violence on part of the government. The government itself finds itself powerless in the face of the people and therefore, must be just in its proceedings. Racism, sexism, and homophobia died out, being called tools of the state by the great leader of the new Russian Revolution. Communication technology developed far faster, with the Internet being invented in the 1960s to spread information to other people quickly to prevent the government from quelling riots. Computers developed faster along with them, reaching into megabytes in the 1960s alone. Now, the average computer can hold multiple terabytes and the average Internet speed is a gigabyte a second.

Technology isn't the only benefit. No one is ever sick or hungry, not if the mobs can help it. Universal healthcare in its full beauty exists, welfare for all exists, and no longer shall governments protect the elite at the price of the masses. Goods are distributed fairly, with a mixed economy. The state now exists for economic reasons, not protection. You see, it takes over industries that aren't performing their jobs properly until a new company can replace it. It also now provides all natural utilities, and passes laws that the people enforce. Over all, pretty good actually.

It isn't perfect, the murder rate is huge and currently, certain groups are heavily biased against, like any one that is White Collar. Yeah, so managers and CEOs find themselves trembling all day constantly. Also doesn't help that now people are incredibly paranoid. Their nice enough, they just remain suspicious of the government and corporations at all times. Some people say we should just get rid of them and form voluntary associations so we wouldn't have to worry as much. Perhaps, but the people still have too much rage for that.

Anyway, I did wonder why the school was getting burned down? Apparently, something called the Knowledge Machine was just invented. Basically, knowledge gets downloaded into the brain through a special process. It was confirmed no mind control was in it, so the population used to learn all the knowledge at a pace that was allowed degrees that took years to be learned in minutes. Certain things still had to be learned physically, like music, but things like math and history were now learned instantly. No longer would people have to worry about information gaps between groups. Technology developed at a pace unheard of before with knowledge being shared faster than thought possible before. But now, schools were seen, as things to be ripped down and replaced with more suitable structures, like massive information centers to store data to then be shared. The school was being burned as a symbolic process showing the people had conquered yet another method of control the state used to have, control of information.

In order to keep the revolution healthy, people were encouraged to exercise heavily in order to be strong for when the state needed to be put in its place. Also, everyone needed to get as much knowledge as possible in order to be able to see through the lies of the state. To top it off, everyone was to be armed in case the state tried anything. That was why I had a handgun in my pocket, a shotgun was in my home, and finally, I had one of three keys to open up a tank to help the masses. That tank happened to be under my current home.

Now, Haruhi was a huge mob leader. She could also fly a gunship if it was necessary and she could get the other person with their key with her. Itsuki had been killed by mob violence for attempting to hide financial records. Mikuru currently trained people in martial arts and taught people everywhere how to read. Yuki was a world famous hacker who now maintained Internet security and enforced the anti-censorship laws. The anti-censorship laws banned the editing of media to either hide content or make it pure. So if someone cussed, that was broadcasted live. If someone paraded naked in the street on film, it wasn't censored. If someone got blown up on camera, it wouldn't be censored a single bit. Obviously, things couldn't be censored for political reasons either.

Currently, the people of the world were trying to remove nations, and to remove all disease. The goals of removing economic restrictions, removing bias controls, and finally, removing information barriers had been completed. The remaining goals should be easy by comparison in some ways. After all, diseases were being eliminated left and right, while the nation thing just meant establishing a global culture. The latter was very easy now with communication and unity. We just needed to slowly merge people with global ideas and it would happen by itself.

My house had three other people in it, one of them being Haruhi, the others being Mikuru and a guy who currently owned a company. It was part of a project to cause corporate bias to disappear. Everyone lived in the same kind of housing in order to remove classism entirely. It did work, but it caused places like mansions to have hundreds of people living in them if the mansion was big enough. That's okay, but isn't exactly great for privacy.

Anyway, I'm currently working on my physical health, probably because I spent a lot of time heavily injured apparently. I had been at the school because I had been trying to escape from a crazy chick with an Uzi. Yeah, crap happens sometimes, but we get over it. The people loved me because I had written poetry denouncing the state and companies, which caused massive social upheaval. It helped the revolution immensely, but I paid for it. I got kidnapped and tortured heavily by the state. But I didn't give up, no matter how many times they kept beating me. The people freed me later, and found me with massive injuries. I had numerous broken bones, internal bleeding, and had so many cuts that I looked horrific. They healed me though, slowly but steadily. Now, that all my previous injuries were healed, it was time for my fitness.

On fitness, I usually suck at it. In the previous worlds, I'm physically lazy. But, noticeably I don't have any political influence until recently. Am I being rewarded for trying to improve things in the last world? Interesting. Will I maybe be in better health in other world if I exercise more? Who knows I guess. But, I decided to do so.

Over the next couple of months, I worked out every day and absorbed knowledge. My math still sucks, but at least it isn't as much of a pain recently. My body is not improving so rapidly. But, I'm now in decent health at least. What was weird was that the pain wasn't so bad anymore, not with new memories of pain I had. Instead, I had pain tolerance on a level that would make the average masochist jealous.

No, my main problem is actually getting a girlfriend believe it or not. The people really want me to have kids, which I don't how to respond to. I had forestalled it with getting in shape, but eventually I was after a couple of months here. Speaking of time, something else I had discovered while traveling between worlds was that the time always resets to the beginning of the school year, whether I'm in school or not.

Well, it works because it means I don't have to worry about getting old really, not while world traveling. But, I have a different problem now. I need to start deciding what I want out of world more. The art world may have seemed great, but that was because it was heavily biased towards me. Kids I would've later had might have hated it. This world was a little paranoid, but I could see my kids loving it. One thing I did know was that it had to have both civil rights AND economic rights. So, no laize fair capitalism or totalitarianism of any type. I don't care if that is being picky; I'm now seeing places that do have such things.

But, I do need to settle down. I also need to figure out what Haruhi wants. She isn't just trying to torture me perhaps, judging by her rewarding me with political position sometimes. But she isn't trying to create a utopia every time either clearly. She may be trying to teach me things, like that economics matter with the neo-liberal place. She also must want something from me rather personal. Does she love me? I doubt it, but that answer is becoming more and more possible lately. She keeps trying to maneuver me into dating her it seems, with arranged marriage or money sometimes. This time, it was the popular opinion that Haruhi and me should marry. This was because of the symbolic nature of it, the forceful parts of the revolution joining the intellectual parts of it. I had not just written poetry, I had also written books about how society should be. Not as much as the Russian Revolution guy, but it was close. Haruhi on the other hand had lead violent revolutions and had killed numerous corrupt officials. Our marriage would be a union of these parts.

The second part of it was that Haruhi could perhaps help me get over the trauma that still afflicted me. I had nightmares constantly, screaming in the middle of night giving everyone the proof. I also would sometimes suddenly stop speaking and just stare. The look in my eyes showed pain, deep pain that brought many to tears. Speaking of tears, many saw me sobbing openly randomly. This was rare, but it always came out at bad times. The best example was when I was walking and saw my former home. My parents had been killed here, their bodies hanged outside. I dropped to the ground and just cried. Thousands of people saw it. The final symptom was my resistance to being touched. This was all from my experiences being tortured and held in solitary confinement.

Everyone figured Haruhi could help me with all this, considering her empathetic abilities being proven with a child she raised. They figured the marriage could get me over it all and give the people my full form once again. Now, I wrote little, and most of it spoke of inner pain or the glory of the current state of things. Both were amazing to people, but it was written rarely because of a drug addiction I recently got over. Yeah, I had been addicted to painkillers briefly. I got over it myself, which restored people's faith in me. But, it still showed I wasn't invincible and that I still suffered.

Was the drug addiction a strange relation to my HUGE use of drugs in the art world? Perhaps, but this would take more time to study. It has only appeared in two worlds after all so who knows is if it's a trend or just weird circumstances creating the need for it.

Anyway, the third and final reason that the people wanted the marriage was because it would show that the struggle had progressed. Haruhi had once promised not to marry until three of our five massive goals had been completed. Well, that had happened, and if she married, it would in some ways actually be the ultimate insult to the state and corporate world. She showed she could move on when the revolution was complete. It was now for the most part, and now could have kids to continue the revolution onto completion. I marrying would show I had gotten over all the torture and that I had conquered the state therefore.

Because of all this, Haruhi had me live with her. Of late, we were getting a little closer, but it was slow progress. I had run to the school in order to get over something with my past. I had proclaimed when it had burned down that I had conquered my inner demons. It was true, the school represented all the abuse I had suffered from the education system when I was a kid. Now, it had burned down, healing another painful memory.

But, the relationship with Haruhi was slow. It was getting there, but it was slow. Over all, this world was amazing. I'm sure I'll discover later it sucks or I'll be killed by some random disaster, or maybe I'll even piss of Haruhi accidentally and be cursed to change worlds again. Who knows, I'm just happy with things now and hopefully will be for a while. After all, what can go wrong in a world, which is truly for the people, by the people?

(Author's Note: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. This is part one of two for this world, because it's special. Hope you guys like it. Please post reviews.)


	11. Just Can't Forgive

Just Can't Forgive

There was a brewing problem in this world. Currently, we were approaching the end of another goal, curing all diseases. This would be done through a special treatment to the entire populace that would make their immune system so powerful that current diseases wouldn't be able to affect them. Genetic diseases were being removed by genetic medicine. Finally, a special medical breakthrough allowed for any virus to be vaccinated against within hours of its discovery. This was a problem though, because with yet another goal achieved came up the same question, "Why do we even have a state and corporations?"

You see, some organizations were now associations, which were completely voluntary organizations with no hierarchies that operated more efficiently than governments. Currently, they were the ones who organized the arming of the populace and revolts when necessary. But, recently, experiments were tried with agriculture using it and it actually achieved better efficiency than both the state and corporations. They had 100% of their effort put towards making food, instead of efficiency being lost by the need for profit, and to hierarchy. The associations didn't have hierarchies, therefore eliminating any chance of corruption on the level of corporations or the state. So, why would one not replace the state and the private sector with these?

Well, the reason why these associations weren't even possible until recently was because of the necessary advancements in communication technology hadn't been achieved yet. Also, disparity in skill, knowledge, and other things naturally create hierarchies. These things had been counteracted by the knowledge machine, communication technology, and improvements in our culture. Another impediment to these was obviously interest by the corporations and state keeping themselves needed, but those now are under our complete control. We could eliminate them if we wanted to.

But, there is a much bigger obstacle now to the elimination to the state and the private sector. That is, many in the population want someone to punish, over and over again for the crimes of the past. The private sector is practically enslaved to the populace; the state is in similar status. This is how things should be perhaps, but it is pointless now. We could replace them with organizations that have none of the problems those had, and more importantly, are much cheaper to maintain than those are. However, the people still want someone to punish for all of eternity.

This is understandable; the crimes of the state and the private sector are immeasurable. The amount of killed in the name of nationalism, god, and profit are impossible to calculate. The number probably extends into the trillions, or at least the high billions by now. That doesn't count the people killed by state imposed famines, diseases that went untreated because of religion, and recourses denied the populace by class structure. Add to that the amount of suffering caused by the state and private sector, the amount of time wasted by organized religion, and all the people held back from success by bias originally created by governments and corporations.

However, with all this, we need to move on. I keep trying to tell people this, mainly because we ourselves are now wasting resources. We could destroy most of the world's weapons if we just got rid of the private sector and state. The only reason we have these weapons is to control the private sector and government so they don't try to return conditions to the past. There may still need to some weapons in case of alien invasion, and to perhaps defend us from terrorist elements. But that would require a tenth, at best, of the resources we now spend on preventing governments and corporations from rising.

The response to all of this is that we need to fight, or the humanity will split apart. Well, we do have something to fight, our own urges. Internal, not external struggle is the key to peace. If they were all associations, recourses could be spent with maximum efficiency, and technology would develop at an impossibly fast rate. We just need to forgive the state and private sector and let is die. Let it die; stop torturing it over and over again.

Anyway, I had my own problem to deal with. Haruhi and me were, sort of, dating right now. Mostly it was just me crying over not just this world, but also all the others. How I was powerless to help my family in all of them, how much abuse that my peers had afflicted on them. Most of all though, how messed up my life is regardless of where I am. The first world my parents are gone from brainwashing, the second from nationalism, the third from bullets, the fourth from adoption, the fifth from suicide, the sixth from suicide, and the seventh from torture. I would never be able to forget all these separate lives, no matter what I did, and I could never talk about the previous ones with anyone. I was too likely to want to kill Haruhi in the process.

Haruhi tried to comfort me by talking about things, but it only helped temporarily. Externally, I was getting better but on the inside inside, nothing had changed. She hadn't raised that child on empathetic abilities; she had raised that on the revolution. That child was more of a child of the revolution than Haruhi. I had met the kid, and he now was an emotional wreck. Haruhi tried, but the child had nothing but the revolution really. He right now organized Associations like the Agriculture one, and was probably going to die doing that. For him, it would never end. The same was really the case for Haruhi, and was really the problem with me.

Now, one might be wondering what my age is in all this. Well, I'm about 20. Don't ask me how, but I'm always 15 when I enter worlds. I must always be high school because that was my original age in the previous worlds when I enter the world in question. How that works with the poetry thing is interesting. The government had only be overthrown six months before I 'woke up' at the school. The government abuse happened when I was 14. I wrote the world famous poetry at the age of 14 too. A hell of a lot happened within two years, more than what usually happens in decades. How would one like me write poetry on the level I did at 14? Weird circumstances. Partially, it was because of a book of poetry I read constantly. The rest was a torrent of emotions that I relieved through poetry. One poem I wrote changed everything. It was nameless, and it was 50 stanzas of 'unacceptable' material back then. The poem became so popular though that it helped caused the overthrow of the government in Japan. I published more poetry from behind bars for a month before being sent to a torture cell for five months until I was rescued.

This all does sound ludicrous, but I guess the 15 rule forces it. I have no idea what happened with Haruhi. Apparently, she broke out of jail and devoted herself to the revolution to suppress violent urges. She was in prison for valid reasons actually; she was a triple murderer here. She had killed both her parents and her brother in a fit of violent rage once. When this rage was directed against the state, her condition actually improved. The more it broke down, the anger drained out of her skull. The rest is history. Now though, I just feel like crap these days.

Now, the people hope to see something soon. So, Haruhi seduced me one day, and I felt sick the next day. I hid my feelings of disgust, and my feelings of discontent inside. Like everything else, it just hid beneath the surface. When I got married to Haruhi, I felt empty inside. I felt like I was far older than I really was. I occupied my time with training, figuring something would kill me one day, sending me yet to another world. What really happened was something I didn't expect at all. It all started with some incident involving the last vestige of the state, healthcare. Welfare got solved with associations, all industries had been taken over by them now, and the private sector was gone. The only thing left was the state.

It all began with a terrorist movement consisting of religious extremists trying to create a small nation. It started inside a hospital. It was the last hospital in the country not controlled by an association. The terrorists had small arms, and some explosives. The state and the corporations were now basically gone. I was 25. I had entered the hospital, trying to come to terms with everything. Outside, a defense association armed artillery, and I was inside being held as a hostage. Except I didn't accept it, I broke free, and the terrorists were killed.

The incident spawned a very different incident. Massive riots began as anyone of religious faith was hunted down and killed. My wife joined the chaos despite being pregnant. I knew she would, this was just the kind of thing for her rage. I myself put a gun to my head. Society tore itself apart once again, with the same wish they had before, the complete and utter destruction of the enemy, this time religion itself. Bibles, Korans, and all other religious texts were burned. Anyone of religious faith was brutally killed by angry mobs. I myself got killed in the chaos. I tried to keep a mob from killing a child of 7. Her mother was stabbed to death in front of her, and she was next for she had dared to pray. The crowd got calmed down, but the child grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin, and then cuddled with it like a teddy bear before it killed her and me.

The mob killed because they couldn't forgive anyone anymore, not after all the rage built up from the past. The child couldn't stand this world, not one with the loss of everything she held valuable to her destroyed right in front of her. I couldn't live, not with how pointless life had become. I can't settle down, not when the world can't either. But, I died with a purpose hopefully. Over all, this world was great, but still not as good as the artistic world.

Once again, I woke up on that desk of mine to screams of, "KYON, WAKE UP!" Will I ever find happiness?


	12. Our World

Our World

I woke up in a completely normal classroom. The teacher simply said, "Kyon, please stay awake." Class proceeded without sudden political messages, without any propaganda. When I left, I found the hallways to really be completely normal. When I left school, I realized what Haruhi had sent me to, a normal world.

Okay, this place, kind of sucks. People work for almost nothing in South America, Asia still has too many dictatorships, Africa is starving and full of disease, the U.S. is still too imperialistic and not democratic enough, and to top it all off, Japan has a ludicrously high suicide rate. The best place to live right now is probably North West part of Europe where taxes are high and happiness flies.

My life sucks here too, all things considered. I'm just a normal kid, I don't have amazing poetry and I'm still in school. I can't download information into my brain, I have to learn it the old fashioned way. I have to climb up a ludicrously high hill every day to get to school, my future is in question with my grades, I suck at athletics, and my parents are just normal parents in Japan. The girls don't notice me too much, and that probably won't change anytime soon. Most of all, I have Haruhi with the SOS Brigade. Itsuki is just an esper, not a KGB agent. Mikuru is just a time traveler, not a political revolutionary. Yuki is just an alien robot, not a hacker or a girl with strange wants. Most of all, Haruhi is just an eccentric girl that is secretly god, not a Communist extremist, rich girl, an artist, or a mob leader.

How do I do this? How do I return to a life of normalcy and youth when I have led revolutions? I know these memories will never leave me, not with how things are now. How can I deal with a planet this boring? Things aren't good or bad enough to be noticeable really. Yeah, I could try to improve things, but what would that bring? World Peace? HAH! That's impossible, something I've seen proven to me recently. No, what this world need is better economics and some civil rights, and then it would be just fine. Hell, the world I laid out in the depression world might be good, just need to work on it.

Now though, what do I do now? I can't go through high school, not with what I know. It will be boring as hell, with all I know. Besides, if I get TOO smart, then I'll take more boring tests and eventually be placed here. The perfection of associations the world will never know I guess, not until a Mobocracy rises I guess. That was surprisingly good, until the end. Hell, I bet it's doing fine now, in its own way. It probably is now some kind of anarchistic paradise, which is infinitely expanding outward into the galaxy.

Anyway, I headed home only to be followed by Haruhi. I turned and before I could say anything she delivered a flying kick to my face. I woke up in a house chained to a desk and she said, "Kyon, I do remember everything too, for now. I put you through all that for a reason. The first time we met, you were suicidal. You hated this world, claiming you wanted to die and hoped you would be someplace better. You hated Japanese culture, you hated the governments, you hated the corporations, you hated your peers, and you most of all hated me. I wasn't always the eccentric girl you know here. Once, I was just another high school girl. I had a crush on you, but then I met you. You were so depressed that I wanted to help you, but at the same time didn't know what to do. But then, I discovered my powers. I won't say how, lets just say it involves someone lighting on fire while watching TV. Realizing quickly my powers had no limits, I decided to embark on a quest. I would show you how to appreciate this world. When you realized it was me, it didn't matter. I didn't know of it because of a clause I put in. I hated that poem though, for it was still the same old you not giving anything a chance. That's the problem; you won't give anyone or anything a chance. Now though, maybe you can. Now maybe, your heart will be of gold instead of cold steel or a prickly plant. Is it Kyon? Are you better now?"

I didn't know what to say. Memories of my former self came flowing in, and I cried. It was true, I hated everything. I don't why, but I was always so full of rage against the world. I still was in some ways. I know why, and it was because of me. I looked at the external world to forget about the internal world. I never had any self-confidence, and also felt so cold inside. I always felt more burdensome than most. In a culture of pressure, and an economy crackling, I felt worthless. So, I tried to blame it on the world we live in more.

Then, Haruhi said, "Kyon, you're not worthless. No, you aren't important yet, but you can change that if you want to. Most can't, but you can. You actually do have great poetic ability, and now you have practice. You can change the world, but you must improve it. That's what I was trying to show you with the 6th world. Before, you might as well have been one of those depressed people, so apathetic that a building can collapse on them and they don't care. Now, you must improve this world, for all of time, unlike those people. But Kyon, I do have a requirement left for this world. You must be my boyfriend. I know, you don't quite love me yet. I have so many oddities, and you think the average teenage girl would be too much for you. Well, I'm not your average teenage girl anymore, and you may come to appreciate my oddities, if you give them time. Besides, I could just send you to a world where you are my slave in a dystopian future. But hey, your choice."

She was smirking now, but I understood the seriousness behind it all too well. Now, why does she want me? I have no idea, but I understand the female mind about as well as the average economist understand actual human behavior. I may write love poetry, but I don't know how to love that well actually. They may write fancy math equations and big theories, but they don't know very little at best about real human behavior.

So, what did I answer? Yes of course. After that, life proceeded pretty normally for me, well, as normal as possible when you know FREAKING GOD on a very close basis. Eventually, after high school, I wrote a book of poems so moving that the entire world changed, in many ways. Basically, I spawned an artistic movement that emphasized directly talking to the reader. It was, quite something to say the least. Itsuki invented a new device that made him filthy rich, a solar powered plane. He did tons of other stuff with solar power that gave him billions of dollars. Mikuru suddenly shed her Moe exterior and became an Anarchist with so much influence that governments everywhere were forced to raise economic and civil rights standards so heavily that the entire world became democratic. Yuki would invent a battery earlier than Itsuki that allowed Itsuki to make his solar power stuff. The battery was light enough to put on planes and could store enough energy to power planes. Haruhi became my wife, and also became a major politician in Japan who caused the economy to reach into the billions.

Over all, the world isn't too bad now. Yes, people still starve and someone needs to hurry up and invent the knowledge machine, but it ain't too bad otherwise. I've learned to appreciate the world, and Haruhi has her smutty romance book relationship that every teenage girl wants these days. I've lived hundreds of years in a sense, but am really now just 30 years old. I'm happy, and I try to make the world happy now. Lets hope it keeps on getting better. After all, what can happen when a world has a god?

(Author's Note: Well guys, this is it. Unless I get rather negative response like last time, this story is done. I hope you guys loved it. Please review.)


End file.
